1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to multi-functional health care apparatuses, and more particularly to a mobile pediatrics cart which is configured to provide a self-contained, easily-accessible and safe apparatus for receiving, measuring, weighing, examining, bathing, and otherwise treating infants in a single, uncongested work station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pediatric care in hospital maternity wards is conventionally practiced in designated areas thereof. More specifically, a plurality of fixed and separate work stations for individually performing each pediatric function such as measuring, weighing, examining, bathing, or otherwise treating the infants are provided in those designated areas. In some instances, hospitals employ mobile bathing carts. However, none of these carts are equipped to preform the other previously noted and usual pediatric functions.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved mobile pediatrics cart which addresses both the problems of ease of use, portability, and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention fulfills this need.